<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красавчик by Margarido, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069676">Красавчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021'>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Prequel, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды молодой Персиваль Грейвс оказался в лесу.<br/>И в этот же лес проклятием занесло маленькую Эмму. И не ее одну...<br/>Грейвс не мог оставить без внимания ни младенца, ни таинственный городок и скрытно остался, чтобы выяснить детали произошедшего...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красавчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Большое спасибо Miona Snow за накур и поддержку!</p><p>Посмотри в эти глаза! Разве не Красавчик?)</p><p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1898 ГОД.</strong>
</p><p>Что-то неуловимо изменилось в самом воздухе. Словно пухлый ватный комок размером с город накрыл лес, не давая дышать. Персиваль Грейвс, молодой аврор, прозванный за прыть и результативность Крысоловом, остановился и схватился за ветку дерева – и еще удивился, что, кроме этих смутных ощущений, не было никаких признаков магии. Как будто упала и растворилась, прошла сквозь землю невидимая волна или туча. И длилось все не долее минуты, а затем застоявшуюся тишину прервал приглушенный хныкающий плач.</p><p>Грейвс вздрогнул. Он гнал по лесу оборотня, но тот точно не мог превратиться в дитя. В двух… детей… </p><p>Из дупла широкого старого дуба вылез сначала мальчишка лет пяти – рыжий, веснушчатый, настороженный и как будто в чем-то виноватый. А следом за собой он вытащил начинающий заходиться в плаче сверток. Обняв младенца, мальчишка оглядывался, словно ожидая чего-то или кого-то.</p><p>Грейвс плохо разбирался в детях, но был прекрасным магом. И эти двое – невинные и хрупкие на вид, сладкие, будто только выпорхнувшие из детской, не успев допить молоко, – едва не светились от невероятной, небывалой, какой-то сказочной мощи, владей которой он сам — не мотался бы по лесам в поисках преступников, а давно бы прижал к ногтю все магические Штаты.</p><p>Впрочем, кроме силы, от детей исходил страх – по-детски наивный, невнятный и панический. За страхом легко просматривался ворох ярких путаных образов. Персиваль даже помотал головой – настолько они сбивали с толку стороннего легилимента, а что уж говорить о "хозяевах" этих мыслей, явно сбитых с толку.</p><p>Младенец ревел уже так, что закладывало уши. Грейвс сделал шаг, намеренно наступив на сухую ветку, и рыжий мальчик в ужасе уставился на него, на его выставленную вперед палочку и черный костюм. Грейвс встретился взглядом с ярко-голубыми глазами ребенка, ловя каждую шебутную мысль.</p><p>– Эй, я не фея, – возмутился он вслух: в голове ребенка палочку держала сначала миловидная особа в голубом, а затем она обратилась в какую-то черную крылатую каргу, но ребенок по-прежнему звал ее "феей", "черной феей".</p><p>– Но у тебя в руках палочка, – вздрогнув, заметил малыш, крепко и неловко прижимая к себе ревущий сверток и едва не роняя его.</p><p>– Обычная волшебная палочка. Разве твои родители такими не пользуются?</p><p>– Нет, – у ребенка округлились глаза. – У меня папа – плотник, а не колдун.</p><p>"Магглы. Надо же, а какой силы дети..."</p><p>– И где же ваш папа?</p><p>Ребенок замялся, опустив голову. Грейвс уловил, что он плачет, раньше, чем по пухлым щекам потекли слезы. Папа остался где-то далеко, так далеко и, кажется, насовсем... А на руках лежал братишка – или сестренка – и подвывал вторым голосом старшему. Эти мысли не надо было даже читать, и без легилименции было все ясно. </p><p>– Ладно, не ревите же, ну! – раздосадованный Грейвс спрятал палочку и подошел ближе. – Давай сюда своего братишку и поищем ваших родителей.</p><p>– Это... это... – мальчик собирался соврать, но Грейвс не стал перебивать, – сестренка. И нету у нее родителей больше. И у меня. – А вот тут не врал. И даже аврора передернуло от какой-то обрывочной картины в голове младенца: кто-то один, и явно не плотник, с мечом наперевес защищал новорожденный сверток от десятка воинов в черной амуниции. А затем поцеловал в лоб и… Воспоминание обрывалось, а младенец снова отчаянно ревел.</p><p>– Сестренка – так сестренка, – Грейвс взял сверток – богатое шерстяное одеяльце, на отвороте уголка вышито имя – Эмма. – Ее зовут Эмма, а тебя как?</p><p>– Пиноккио.</p><p>– Ну идем, Пиноккио. Только не сворачивай никуда – здешние леса, знаешь ли, та еще засада.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Детей на время оставили в аврорате: поиск родных ничего не дал, а сами они утверждали, что родных тут и нет. “В этом мире нет,” – уточнил постреленок, назвавшийся сказочным именем Пиноккио. Сила, которую учуял Грейвс, насторожила и напугала почти всех его коллег, и закипела работа ученых – тех, которых нанимал аврорат для таких случаев. Еще одним вопросом был способ, каким дети оказались в лесу – Пиноккио указал на дерево, и о дереве были все его мысли, за это Грейвс мог поручиться. На место тут же отправились лучшие специалисты по портключам и аппарации.</p><p>– Вы выяснили, что это за ствол? – добивался у одного из них, Джеймстона, в очередной раз Грейвс.</p><p>– Боюсь, результаты вас не обрадуют, – поправил очки специалист по портключам. – Если даже в этой деревяшке и было что-то магическое, то оно давно выветрилось. Испарилось в буквальном смысле.</p><p>– То есть, вы не считаете, что это мог быть портключ?</p><p>– Проверил это в первую очередь. Да, очень похоже на портключ, но след обрывается, не успев начаться – словно перемещение произошло из точки А в точку А, и даже не по кривой, как бы странно это не звучало. А сами дети, хотя бы мальчик, ничего не рассказывают?</p><p>– Рассказывают какие-то сказки, – недовольно сказал Грейвс, – но, на удивление, их воспоминания все подтверждают.</p><p>– И что же это – все?</p><p>– Якобы в их мире некая “злая королева” наложила проклятие… Вот только не смейтесь! Да, злая королева наложила проклятие, а этих двоих отправили в наш мир спасать их мир от этого самого проклятия. </p><p>– И кто же их отправил?</p><p>– Отец мальчика построил этот самый ствол-шкаф-пень-дупло, но, судя по отдельным картинкам в голове мальчика, ему приказали. Вроде он лучший местный краснодеревщик. И даже сына выстругал себе из полена.</p><p>– Это звучит пошло, – неподобающе хихикнул Джеймстон.</p><p>– Ни разу. В голове пацана есть воспоминание о том, как его из куклы обращает в человека какая-то фейри в голубом.</p><p>– Хм, – ученый нахмурился.</p><p>– Это о чем-то вам говорит?</p><p>– Не уверен. Возможно.</p><p>– Что нужно, чтобы вы обрели уверенность?</p><p>– Дайте мне допросить их. Или поприсутствовать на допросе.</p><p>– Не их, а его. От младенца вы много не добьетесь – в маленькой головке полустертые картинки какого-то боя, не более.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Пиноккио шмыгнул носом. Этот высокий дядька в черном в третий раз задавал одни и те же вопросы, только теперь в углу на стуле сидел еще один – седой невысокий тип в очках и с серьезным лицом.</p><p>Пиноккио вздохнул и забубнил уже знакомую историю – не привирая, как в первый раз, когда Грейвс ловил его на каждом слове вранья, честно и так подробно, насколько хватало его детского умишка:</p><p>– Я Пиноккио. Мой отец построил волшебный шкаф, чтобы спасти меня от проклятия. Но, чтобы спастись, я должен быть хорошим мальчиком. Я должен заботиться об Эмме. Мне ее поручили.</p><p>– Расскажи еще раз, что за проклятие.</p><p>– Злая королева ненавидит Белоснежку и наложила проклятие на весь зачарованный лес…</p><p>– А лес кем зачарован? – перебил тип в очках.</p><p>Пиноккио растерялся.</p><p>– Зачарован.</p><p>– Кто его зачаровал?</p><p>– Ну… никто. Он просто зачарован, – маленькие бровки поднялись домиком.</p><p>– А кто проклял?</p><p>– Злая королева.</p><p>– Королева чего?</p><p>– Ну… королева.</p><p>– Она ведьма?</p><p>– Да, он злая ведьма.</p><p>– Может, она и зачаровала лес?</p><p>– Нет, он всегда был таким.</p><p>– А дальше все то же, по протоколу, – скучно прервал диалог Грейвс. – Лес, королева, папа, фея, я деревянный мальчик, мне поручили “спасительницу”...</p><p>– Подождите. Пиноккио, скажи, этот лес… он большой?</p><p>– Ну да.</p><p>– Давно существует?</p><p>Пиноккио задумался, даже принялся грызть ноготь, а затем подвел итог своим размышлениям:</p><p>– В общем, давно.</p><p>– Королева – ведьма, а ты?</p><p>– А я нет. Я совсем не колдун.</p><p>– А тут он не врет, – снова влез Грейвс. – Он не знает, что он маг. Хотя двигает взглядом тарелки с кашей только так. И конфеты материализуются у него в карманах с завидной регулярностью.</p><p>– Воришка?</p><p>– Нет, конфет-то тут нет нигде. Так что он не воришка, а маленький маг.</p><p>– Я не маг, – в очередной раз, упрямо, но уже без особого расстройства возразил Пиноккио.</p><p>– И это было бы логично, если бы он жил среди магглов. Но тогда он бы не знал про ведьму.</p><p>– Что угодно может быть. Вплоть до ненастоящей ведьмы – мало ли, кого магглы так обзовут. Но его отец ведь сделал волшебный шкаф – а он, по мнению Пиноккио, тоже не маг. Верно же, Пиноккио?</p><p>– Не колдун, – подтвердил тот. – Папа плотник.</p><p>– А родители Эммы кто?</p><p>– Белоснежка и Принц.</p><p>– И все, – подытожил Грейвс. Джеймстон откинулся на спинку стула: сказочные персонажи и ему не внушали доверия.</p><p>Кромсать на анализы дерево, допрашивать Пиноккио и крутить картинки из головы Эммы можно было бесконечно, но толку от этого было ноль. И в один из дней Грейвса огорошили новостью, что обоих детей забрала “приличная магическая семья”.</p><p>– И не вздумай их допрашивать – ни при новых родителях, ни без них, – предупредил его глава аврората.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А в лесу по-прежнему стоял чертов полый ствол, из которого вышли – вывалились – двое детей. Грейвс только сейчас осознал, как странно и дико они выглядели в тот момент: нежные, почти кукольные, в белом покрывале одна и в аккуратном костюмчике второй – посреди мейнских лесов, полных оборотней, вендиго и прочих недетских существ. Аврорат регулярно совершал туда рейды, но все было бесполезно – что такое два-три пойманных монстра на сотни остающихся на свободе? </p><p>И, отправив очередную тварь в Нью-Йорк под конвоем других авроров, Грейвс решил снова прогуляться к дереву.</p><p>Широкий ствол, обваливающееся дупло с полусожженым краем – “доисследовались”, пока изучали, – и почти ни одного следа магии на нем. А та самая давящая атмосфера, то самое густое облако магической силы снова окутало Грейвса. Странно, что никто из других магов его не ощутил – или не обратил внимания – ну кому захочется провести лишний час в этих лесах?..</p><p>– Нееет, тут есть что-то еще, – пробормотал Грейвс, – из ниоткуда такие детки не берутся… Что же, откуда же?.. </p><p>Он шел по пустому лесу, будто сквозь сгущающийся туман – только не сырой, а потрескивающий от концентрации магии. И неожиданно оказался у указателя:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В СТОРИБРУК!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>– А вот и наш проклятый зачарованный лес… – усмехнулся Грейвс и мысленно пожелал себе ошибиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Чайки кричали у берега, отходили и причаливали рыбацкие лодки, по песку носились дети, а на мостике с неприличным аппетитом грыз лосося огромный черный мейн-кун с белой манишкой. Покончив с завтраком, он смачно облизнулся и внимательно огляделся. Смотрел так, что рыбаки в смущении отводили глаза.</p><p>Кот отряхнул лапы, благодарно потерся об штаны парня, отвалившего ему такую вкуснятину, и отправился, наконец, в город.</p><p>Инстинктивно его тянуло к сытным местам – котяра заскочил за каким-то горожанином в местную кофейню. </p><p>– Ой, какой котенок! – восторженно поприветствовала его смазливая официантка со слишком глубоким вырезом блузки. “Котенок” проникновенно мяукнул и по-собачьи встал передними лапами на ближайший стул, осматривая помещение. – Кыс-кыс-кыс!</p><p>– Мяу? – “А что у тебя есть?”</p><p>– Иди сюда, ла-а-апочка! Я дам тебе вкусненького!..</p><p>– Руби! – громоподобный голос заставил вздрогнуть и официантку, и кота. – Что это там? Кот?! Выгони его немедленно, эту блохастую скотину!</p><p>– Он не блохастый! – обиделась за кота Руби, но отступила, делая вид, что не замечает пушистого.</p><p>– Мрррау! – возмутился тот и скользнул к низкому подоконнику, где и устроился с величественным видом.</p><p>На него поверх очков оценивающе посмотрела седовласая хозяйка заведения. Кот изобразил смиренный вид.</p><p>– Вот и сиди там. Вздумаешь пробраться на кухню – уши бантиком завяжу.</p><p>– Мфрррр, – ответил кот и растянулся под теплым солнцем, нещадно нагревающим через стекло.</p><p>Утренние посетители все, как один, брали кофе, сэндвич и чесали под подбородком кота. Кот урчал, снисходительно принимал подаяния в виде кусочков ветчины и сливок и раздражал хозяйку. Впрочем, она была не единственной, кому не понравился красавец-мейнкун.</p><p>Дверь с тихим колокольчик захлопнулась, и кот, не сдержавшись, зашипел. Вставшая шерсть превратила его почти в шар, а сам он предпочел отползти в угол подоконника.</p><p>– Эт-то что тут у нас такое? – хорошо поставленный женский голос буквально пригвоздил животное. Растерянный кот прижал уши и инстинктивно выпустил когти, не прекращая шипеть. Женщина наклонилась и несколько секунд пристально разглядывала его тяжелым взглядом карих глаз.</p><p>– Это кот, – осторожно сказала Руби, – а я сейчас его заберу, не волнуйтесь!</p><p>– Выкиньте эту блохастую тварь, – холодно проговорила женщина и выпрямилась, – мне еще шерсти в кофе не хватало.</p><p>– Мрррау! – обиделся кот.</p><p>– Как скажете, мадам мэр, – пролепетала Руби и, схватив в охапку зверя, демонстративно вынесла его на улицу, а затем бегом понеслась за кофейню и остановилась у склада. – Фуф, посиди тут, Красавчик. Уйдет мегера – я тебя заберу опять. И вообще заберу, – она чмокнула замурчавшего кота в нос и оставила одного.</p><p>Кот осмотрелся. Склад был тих и безлюден. На всякий случай он заскочил поглубже под крышу и через минуту вышел оттуда в своем настоящем облике аврора Грейвса.</p><p>– Котов не любите, мадам? Что ж…</p><p>Пришлось подправить заклинанием одежду: мантия вряд ли бы внушила доверие здешним жителям, а вот охотничий костюм пришелся кстати. Впрочем, даже он заставил горожан, как по команде, обернуться. "Опять перестарался, говорили мне – будь проще..." – недовольный собой Грейвс со скучающим видом обвел взглядом толпу и сел за дальний столик, спиной к выходу. В отполированном чайнике, поставленном Руби, было видно, как на него смотрела та, которую так зло обшипело его анимагическое альтер-эго. С интересом и претензией она сверлила взором его затылок и торчащий накрахмаленный воротник. Грейвс отвернулся к окну, всем видом демонстрируя усталость, высокомерие и непростой статус. И это сработало.</p><p>Она прошла мимо столика и, задержавшись менее чем на секунду, нарочито смахнула с его стола еще пустую розетку.</p><p>– Ах! – ахнула так, будто сказала "Если ты, мерзавец, сию же секунду на меня не посмотришь, я тебе сердце вырву и на ужин себе поджарю!". Грейвс не разочаровал даму: по-джентльменски охнул, вскочил, извинился, извинил, пододвинул стул и в следующие полчаса с трудом разобрал: то ли это он вел допрос, то ли она из него подноготную выпытывала.</p><p>Грейвс уже мог прикинуть в голове короткую характеристику этой женщины: Реджина Миллс, вдова неопределенного возраста, которой мэрское кресло досталось, похоже, в наследство от покойного супруга. По крайней мере, иначе Грейвс не мог объяснить, как ее избрали здесь мэром: в отношении окружающих сквозил страх, но никак не уважение, подобающее главе, пусть и призрачного, и небольшого, но города. Она говорила много, ласково, но сведений выдавала мало. Грейвс даже не выяснил, когда здесь вырос город, какой невидной дорогой они ездят отсюда в Бостон и в каком году умер ее супруг. Любые конкретные даты, места, события тонули в ветвистых словесах. Еще неприятнее ему становилось, когда он понимал, что ее память ограничена ровно тем, что она сама ему рассказывает. Словно какая-то плотная белая занавеска отделяла ее мысли от реальных воспоминаний, не давала пройти глубже, чем позволено. И сама мадам мэр не прикладывала к этой защите никаких усилий. Скорее, она бросила все свои силы на то, чтобы подробнее расспросить Грейвса, и он снова не разочаровал: придумал себе имя, выдал детальную историю и заблудившемся охотнике, благо, и сам так однажды действительно блуждал по лесу в детстве – пригодились бы воспоминания, но… никому они не были нужны. Она пытала его, едва не светясь магией, но и не думала лезть в голову. При такой силе отсутствие способностей легилимента как минимум удивляло.</p><p>Прогулка в сопровождении мэра поведала много о том, чем живет городок, но ничего не рассказала о том, как он был построен – откуда вырос на голом побережье. Ни слова истории, ни уголка памятных событий. И у всех жителей, с которыми довелось поговорить Грейвсу, память застилала та же белая простыня. Вот, например, молодая учительница: о чем бы Грейвс не спросил, ответом было “да как обычно”, “всегда”, “каждый день”, “сколько себя помню…”</p><p>“А если ваш город вечен, – подумал аврор, вглядываясь в горизонт, – то почему увидел только я и только сейчас? И почему он выглядит так современно, словно вчера сошел со страниц модного журнала? А что там говорил Пиноккио про проклятие? И… злую королеву?”</p><p>– Надолго ли останетесь? – этот вопрос заставил Грейвса подумать.</p><p>“А почему бы не остаться… на пару дней… Вот только не вздумай приглашать меня к себе, ведьма! Я и сам к тебе приду!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>...ночью. Во втором часу мейн-кун Красавчик, сначала выпросив вечернюю порцию рыбки у Руби, которая уже и не чаяла встретить его как минимум живым, а уж в здравии – и подавно, ушел искать дом мэра. Это оказалось несложно – самый большой, самый белый, с не по-северному тяжелыми белыми колоннами. Кот молча обошел здание, ища незакрытый проход, и нырнул в едва заметный человеку подвальный лаз.</p><p>В доме стоял теплый уютный запах еды. Даже у только что отужинавшего кота подвело желудок. Он беспардонно вошел на пустую кухню. На столе все еще стояло блюдо с лазаньей – Грейвс-человек возмутился бы бесхозяйственностью Реджины, но Грейвс-кот с удовольствием попробовал подостывший болоньез. Облизывая усы широким языком, он плюхнулся со стола и отправился изучать дом. </p><p>Первый этаж был скучен. Обычный, красивый, гладкий, идеальный первый этаж. Как будто его готовили на выставку.</p><p>Лестница, покрытая ковром, мало чем была примечательна.</p><p>На втором этаже ни в одной комнате не были заперты двери. Второй этаж пустовал, кроме одной спальни. Кот-Грейвс чихнул – так раздражало его смешение двух запахов, мужского и женского.</p><p>– Что это? – послышался голос Реджины. – Грэм, ты слышал?</p><p>“А кто у нас Грэм? Любовник, что ли?”</p><p>– Нет, – сонный голос на следующих словах моментально “проснулся”: – А что слышал?</p><p>– Как будто кто-то чихнул.</p><p>Грэм помолчал, прислушиваясь, а потом ответил:</p><p>– Да нет, показалось, наверно. </p><p>– Не показалось. Посмотри!</p><p>Грэм вышел посмотреть: сухопарый, взъерошенный и… Грейвс с удивлением ощутил в нем маггла. Он даже едва не мявкнул – чертовы эмоции у кошачьего обличья были слишком остры!</p><p>– Нет тут никого. Тебе показалось.</p><p>И он ушел спать. Грейвс долго ждал, пока эти двое заснут – сам едва не отключился на теплом мягком ковре. Наконец сумел почти беззвучно запрыгнуть на кровать и изучить носом двоих: ведьму, от которой разило магией на милю, и ее любовника, слишком слабого по сравнению с другими жителями этого волшебного городка, как будто калека на фоне спортсменов. Нет, не маггл, как показалось в начале, и даже не сквиб – но слаб, слаб до безобразия.</p><p>Спрыгнув снова на пол, кот вдруг дико, болезненно вскрикнул. Противный мяв разнесся по дому.</p><p>– Что это?! Грэм, этот кот! Тот кот! Лови его!</p><p>“Дьявольщина!”</p><p>Грейвс мигом обернулся.</p><p>– Ступефай! Обливиэйт! Соппоро!</p><p>Простых заклинаний хватило, чтобы уложить их снова в постель.</p><p>А на полу, с той стороны, где по утрам ступали ноги Реджины, лежала шкура того самого оборотня, которого Грейвс преследовал в день появления детей. Он даже снова стал котом, чтобы проверить все с животной чуткостью. Вынюхал и ощупал шкуру со всех сторон. Попробовал на зуб, и его вытошнило лазаньей под кровать. Уже в коридоре Грейвс снова обернулся человеком и долго пил воду в ванной комнате, среди белого кафеля, стекла и глядя на себя в огромное зеркало.</p><p>– Что ж, мадам мэр, раз вам по зубам оборотень, то и я не буду мучиться совестью, преследуя слабую женщину…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Кофе.</p><p>– Желаете с молоком? Сколько ложек сахара?</p><p>Грейвс нетерпеливо постучал костяшками по столику.</p><p>– Как и вчера. Не запомнили разве?</p><p>– Что вчера?</p><p>– Э-э-э… Черный, без сахара. И шоколадную плитку.</p><p>Грейвс задумчиво проводил взглядом Руби. Чтобы проверить смутную догадку, он быстро выпил кофе, вышел и скользнул в дверь уже котом.</p><p>– Мяу?</p><p>– Брысь, сволочь лохматая! – а это уже хозяйка заведения замахивается на него тряпкой.</p><p>– Ой, котик! Бабуля, ну что ты, это всего лишь котик! Смотри, какой симпатяга-здоровяк!</p><p>– Зараза блохастая, а не симпатяга!</p><p>– Ну, он аккуратно полежит вот тут… да, смотри, какой умненький! Давай ему дадим бекона за его сообразительность!</p><p>И мейн-кун снова расстелился на подоконнике. Снова следил за жителями и получал за свою работу подношения. Снова вошла Реджина, снова бросила на него убийственным взгляд и снова выдворила на склад, откуда вернулся мистер Грейвс.</p><p>– Как вам спалось? – мадам мэр сама наливала ему кофе из высокого узкого кофейника белого костяного фарфора.</p><p>– Прекрасно, мисс Миллс, у вас очень тихий городок.</p><p>– А ко мне в спальню пробрался бродячий кот, – недовольно сообщила она. – представляете? Огромный, раза в два больше обычных!</p><p>– Это мейн-кун, видимо, – равнодушно пожал плечами аврор. – Вы раньше их не встречали?</p><p>– Ни разу.</p><p>– Странно. Они распространены в Мейне.</p><p>– Не доводилось. Хотя, разумеется, слышала о таких здоровяках.</p><p>И Грейвс завелся рассказывать истории про “свою” породу. Говорил он долго, вывел Реджину на прогулку и никак не мог уловить, что не так. А потом сообразил: как и в кафе, никто его не помнил. Мало того, все повторяли и делали ровно то же, что и вчера.</p><p>“А неплохо! Проклятие, значит?.. Ох и страшна ты во гневе, мадам мэр, ох и страшна! А что же это, выходит, Пиноккио с Эммой… одни и спаслись? Но откуда вы все к нам попали, проклятые волшебники? И какое вам дело до нас? Или никакого и это просто случайность?”</p><p>Его размышления и болтовню Реджины прервал белесый сгусток в виде оленя. Голос одной из сотрудниц аврората произнес:</p><p>– Твои подопечные учудили. Пиноккио сбежал, а Эмму вернули в приют – слишком уж она сильна. Ты вообще помнишь, сколько магов-детей живут в приютах? В маггловских приютах! Возвращайся, с этим надо что-то делать!</p><p>И патронус пропал.</p><p>– Обливиэйт, – обреченно произнес Грейвс, огляделся, ища лишних свидетелей, не нашел и аппарировал в Нью-Йорк.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Рыжий мальчишка и правда сбежал. Найти его – без палочки, упрямо не желающего признавать в себе мага и уже сейчас старательно сдерживающего стихийные порывы, – было практически невозможно. Аврорам удалось дважды поймать следы стихийной магии – каждый все дальше и дальше от Нью-Йорка, а затем и те пропали – мальчишка, похоже, действительно научился управлять своей силой. Оставалось надеяться на школу, которая пришлет ему письмо на одиннадцатилетие – от этого ему точно не отвертеться.</p><p>Одну Эмму пристроить удалось легко. У семьи Грейвсов достаточно было знакомых, которые были счастливы принять в семью маленькую, но сильную ведьму.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Через неделю Грейвс снова прошел сквозь плотную туманную завесу магии. </p><p>К утреннему кофе Реджины он в этот раз опоздал. Даже больше: он вошел в Сторибрук под вечер. В кофейне уже вытирали столы. Руби торопливо смахивала крошки, поглядывая на часы.</p><p>– Можно снять комнату? – Грейвс уже и не ждал, что его вспомнят.</p><p>– О! Гость города! – оживилась хозяйка. – Вам с видом на площадь или на лес?</p><p>– С кроватью помягче.</p><p>– Как скажете. Как мне вас записать?</p><p>– Эммет Свон, – Грейвс подумал, что переиначенное имя Эммы вполне подойдет “гостю города”.</p><p>– Эммет? – раздался за его спиной тихий, полуугрожающий в своей размеренности голос. – Я не ослышался?</p><p>Грейвс обернулся. На него смотрел и хмурился мужчина лет пятидесяти, и, на удивление, перед белой завесой в его голове мельтешили странные мысли. Грейвс несколько секунд выцеплял разрозненные обрывки: “Эммет?.. Была же девочка… Дэвид прав! А какой сейчас год? А сколько ему лет? Неужели уже?.. Да не похож!”</p><p>Мысли прервал жест сбоку, у локтя. Грейвс даже едва не выхватил палочку на автомате. Но это оказалась всего лишь хозяйка кофейни и комнат на втором этаже.</p><p>– Ах да, – сладко улыбнулся мужчина и взял из ее рук солидный сверток купюр. Мысли сразу оборвались, в его голове проскочили цифры и доллары, а затем он посмотрел внимательно на Грейвса. – Что ж, удачи. Эмм..ет.</p><p>– И вам того же. Кто это? – этот вопрос он уже задал хозяйке.</p><p>– Это Голд. Хозяин.</p><p>– Этого мира?</p><p>– Этого города.</p><p>“Угадал.”</p><p>Город накрыла ночь, а из окна над кофейней выскочил мейн-кун. Короткого разговора с хозяйкой кофейни и комнат хватило, чтобы теперь в ночи отыскать ломбард – пристанище хозяина города. В кошачьем обличии Грейвс ощущал, как его почти сносит магической силой. Если Реджина была сильна, то этот был сродни древним титанам, с одной лишь разницей: его сила была управляема и пугающе разумна. А еще он, в отличие от Реджины, теперь помнил все. На фоне белой простыни, закрывающей часть памяти – до проклятия, как начинал понимать Грейвс, – скакали странные отрывочные мысли: о проклятии, годах, о детях – включая маленькую Эмму, – об оружии и мало ли о чем еще.</p><p>– Мау.</p><p>– Тьфу ты, – вздрогнувший Голд увидел за окном черного мейн-куна. – Пшл вон!</p><p>– Мау. Ма-а-а-ау.</p><p>– Ты откуда взялся такой? Ну не ори только, пущу, пущу. Но есть нечего.</p><p>“А если найду?”</p><p>Кот деловито прошел через весь ломбард, который насквозь был пропитан силой. Каждый предмет, каждый угол едва не светился от магии, а хозяин был окутан золотистой аурой, сквозь которую кот с трудом мог рассмотреть его лицо.</p><p>– Мррр.</p><p>“Ну рассказывай, что встал. Подумай снова о том, что происходит”.</p><p>– Это ты воруешь рыбу с кухни бабули Лукас? Как она тебя назвала? “Красавчик”?</p><p>“Я не воровал! Мне Руби давала! И да, Красавчик!”</p><p>– И тебя терпеть не может Реджина? – он странновато усмехнулся, будто коротко заклекотал, а пристально уставившийся ему в глаза кот увидел Реджину в странном – почти маскарадном – костюме едва не плачущей и от ярости швыряющей неуклюжий файерболл.</p><p>– М-м-мау! – "Что это там у вас за мир дикий?!"</p><p>– Я серьезно, есть у меня нечего. Можешь сам посмотреть.</p><p>“Ты что, и правда меня не чувствуешь?! Маг, тоже мне!”</p><p>Но предложением воспользовался.</p><p>Мейн-кун медленно обходил витрины и прилавки, отирая каждый угол. Внутри – на полках, за стеклом, за деревянными дверцами – стояло столько артефактов, что министерское хранилище изошло бы завистью. Оружие, кружки, музыкальные инструменты, шахматы, книги, картины… Грейвс взобрался на полку и долго, упорно нюхал одну, чуя за ней тяжелый кусок металла и понимая, что скорее всего это сейф.</p><p>– Нет, котик, в сейфе я мяса не держу, – Голд с усмешкой почесал его под подбородком, но не запретил, не остановил, позволил исследовать ломбард и дальше.</p><p>Грейвс приподнял мордочкой занавеску, закрывающую проход в подсобку.</p><p>– Мррау?</p><p>– Что? А, ну сходи туда. Только не разбей ничего, слышишь? Особенно об свою голову.</p><p>Подсобка хранила еще больше вещей. Грейвсу казалось, что у него сейчас случится обморок от передозировки магии – а ведь так он рискует моментально обратиться в человека. Фыркая, он выбрался снова в магазинную часть.</p><p>– Что, пыльно? Увы, убираться теперь некому… </p><p>Грейвс внимательно посмотрел в глаза Голда. И только вздохнул: убираться и правда теперь было некому. Расчувствовавшись, он по-кошачьи выразил соболезнования недомагу, потеревшись об его костюм.</p><p>– Пушистый зараза, – проворчал тот, но отталкивать не стал.</p><p>Грейвс просидел в ломбарде до утра, периодически заглядывая в Голда. Ничего, кроме прежних вопросов и каких-то странных хронологических расчетов, не было. Кот почти не смыкал глаз и к утру ощущал желание вырубиться на пыльной кушетке, а Голд, всю ночь бодро перебиравший свое имущество, напротив, к утру выглядел не хуже, чем иные после недельного отпуска.</p><p>– Ну что, кыс-кыс, идем, выпьем кофе?</p><p>– Мя? – ”Какой кофе, куда кофе? Когда ты кофе по утрам-то пил? Я тебя в кофейне не видел!”</p><p>Но Голд, не слушая возражающее мяуканье, подхватил мейн-куна на руки.</p><p>– И давай покажем всем, чей ты кот.</p><p>Перед мордочкой Грейвса несколько раз качнулся красный кожаный ошейник.</p><p>– Нмя-я-я-я!</p><p>– Давай-давай. А то опять тебя эта женщина захочет выбросить на улицу. А мы покажем ей, что ты не уличный, что у тебя хозяин есть…</p><p>Грейвс вошел в кофейню в ошейнике, впереди Голда и тут же занял столик, запрыгнув на стул. Одним своим видом он заслужил порцию лосося, а от молока отказался и выпросил у непонимающей Руби вместо этого воды. Голд рядом попивал кофе, гладил шерстяную холку и ждал.</p><p>Колокольчик звякнул, и в кофейню вошла Реджина. </p><p>– Мау! – нахально поздоровался Грейвс, выглянув из-под локтя Голда – он как раз взгромоздился на него подремать в безопасности.</p><p>Реджина нехорошо наклонила голову.</p><p>– Выходит, это ваш кот, мистер Голд?</p><p>– Выходит, что мой, – довольно ответил ей тот, глотнув кофе.</p><p>– Не знала, что вы кошатник, – фыркнула она с ноткой презрения.</p><p>– О, скорее, не замечали.</p><p>– Просто держите его от меня подальше.</p><p>– Настолько не любите котов?</p><p>– Этот ваш мерзавец лазит по всему городу. Хулиганит, ворует, рвет все подряд! Вы бы видели, что он утворил у меня дома!</p><p>– Попробуйте запирать двери, дорогуша. Все-таки разумное существо здесь вы, а не он.</p><p>– Иногда я в этом сомневаюсь.</p><p>Они еще долго болтали, старательно поддевая друг друга. В какой-то момент Грейвсу это наскучило, и он задремал. Когда кота разбудил какой-то звук, Голд и Реджина над ним по-прежнему пили кофе, но уже молча.</p><p>– Мау? – он вопросительно поднял мордочку на Голда. </p><p>– Что? Проснулся? Ну идем.</p><p>Кот уловил досаду в голосе, ожидание в ощущениях и чье-то знакомое лицо, мелькнувшее в мыслях Голда.</p><p>“Ох, Мерлин, да это же я! Он что, меня ждал?! Может, и Реджина меня ждала?! Неловко вышло...” </p><p>Он выкрутился из рук Голда и спрыгнул на пол.</p><p>– Мау! – потребовал у двери.</p><p>– Мистер Голд, ваш котик просится наружу, – неуверенно заметила Руби.</p><p>Голд посмотрел на кота и махнул рукой.</p><p>– Выпусти. Когда вернется – покорми и принеси мне в лавку.</p><p>– Да, мистер Голд.</p><p>А Грейвс вернулся человеком через десять минут – спустился со второго этажа, лениво позевывая, но застал только одного Голда.</p><p>– А, мистер Свон! </p><p>– Добрый день, сэр.</p><p>“Когда я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, твоя улыбка уже не такая сладкая. Я бы даже сказал – полна цианида”.</p><p>– Как вам пришелся наш городок? Как вы вообще оказались здесь?</p><p>– Я в этих местах обычно охочусь. Охотясь, завел привычку заходить сюда передохнуть. Уж больно гостеприимный городок.</p><p>– А откуда сами?</p><p>– Из Лос-Анджелеса. Работаю в полиции, – Грейвс даже почти не врал – не видел пока необходимости.</p><p>– А ваша семья? Они не против ваших одиночных приключений? Ведь, как посмотрю, вы все один да один…</p><p>– А, семья привыкла.</p><p>– Большая семья?</p><p>– О да. Большой, крепкий род.</p><p>– У вас есть сестры, братья?</p><p>– Да, и родные, и двоюродные, и троюродные… </p><p>– Младшие, старшие?</p><p>“Да что ты хочешь?! Может быть… ты ищешь Эмму?” – Грейвс уткнулся в чашку кофе, чтобы скрыть эмоции. – “Точно, ее, “Эммет” же тебя смутил… Интересно, в жертву принесешь или что там привычно вашей магии?”</p><p>– И те, и те… </p><p>В голове Голда крутились вероятные “братья” и “сестры” “мистера Свона”, считались года. Грейвс только вздохнул.</p><p>– Что ж, у вас в городе славно, но меня ждут леса, охота… – он одним глотком допил кофе, взял завернутый Руби в бумагу завтрак и почти беспардонно оставил Голда.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>В доме Реджины не оказалось. Справившись, где находится мэрия, Грейвс проверил и ее – нет.</p><p>“Ты что, меня пошла искать?”</p><p>– А у нее сегодня день памяти, – подсказал шериф Грэм. – Не тревожили бы вы ее.</p><p>– Ни в коем случае!</p><p>На кладбище появился уже черный кот. В зловещем молчании он шнырял между могил, пока не добрался до одиноко стоящего склепа – единственного на все кладбище. Оглядевшись, принюхавшись, кот мягко ступил на лестницу, ведущую внутрь. Оттуда пахнуло магией – “Вот твое логово, ведьма!”. Кот вошел и инстинктивно остановился. Будь он настоящим мейн-куном, он бы в жизни не полез в подвал, открывавшийся под сдвинутым гробом. Но, будучи магом, сначала вскочил на этот самый гроб и прочитал подпись: “Генри Миллс, любимый отец”. </p><p>“А вы сентиментальны, мадам. Оказывается, и у вас есть чувства… Хотел бы я знать...” – но шорох внизу прервал его мысли.</p><p>Кот медленно ступил на ступеньки, ведущие вниз. Шел вдоль стеночки, подобрав когти, жалея, что нельзя связать кошачий рот. Внизу пространство под склепом делилось на несколько частей, и в той, что начиналась сразу за лестницей, стена была сложена квадратными плитками. Рядом стояла Реджина и в задумчивости осматривала плитки. Грейвс сунулся в другие углы: такие же плитки – шкафы, догадался он, заметив, как Реджина достает одну из плиток, за которой оказался ларец. Она ненадолго открыла его – что-то красное осветило ее лицо зловещим светом, а Грейвс подобрался с тихим ворчанием.</p><p>– Кто здесь? – голос Реджины прозвучал в тишине склепа коротким низким эхом.</p><p>Грейвс замер.</p><p>Она сделала шаг. Прошуршала одежда. </p><p>Можно было бы привычно обернуться, произнести заклинание и исчезнуть, но это было рискованно – мало ли, кто мог заметить открытый склеп, и мало ли, сколько времени займет исследование, а Грейвсу не терпелось изучить склеп подробнее, и он понадеялся на скрытность своей анимагической формы.</p><p>Реджина, не заметив ничего подозрительного, открыла ларец и вынула то, что там было: яркое, светящееся сердце. Грейвс замер: человеческое сердце! Магическое человеческое сердце! А он еще удивлялся шкуре оборотня!</p><p>– Грэм, иди немедленно в склеп, тут кто-то есть.</p><p>Грейвс удивился: что, это сердце Грэма?.. Может, именно в сердце заключена магия, следовательно, поэтому Грэм и так слаб...</p><p>– Ах ты мразь шерстяная!</p><p>Он задумался – и в темноте Реджина заметила, как сверкнули его глаза. Грейвс отскочил с воплем от запущенного ларца, заскрежетал когтями, рванул наверх.</p><p>– Я не посмотрю, что ты голдов сучий кот! А ну стой!</p><p>Грейвс предпочел ретироваться молча, хотя высказаться в ответ очень хотелось. На выходе из склепа неожиданно выросла фигура шерифа – “Ну точно призвала, гадина!”. Кот зашипел, выгнул спину – Грэм замешкался – и черный зверь пулей проскочил мимо него.</p><p>– Он осквернил могилу моего отца! – услышал Грейвс за своей спиной.</p><p>"Это кто еще тут осквернил!"</p><p>За склепом он обернулся, сдернул с шеи чертов ошейник, левитировал на пару ярдов и бегом бросился на крики. В его руках как из ниоткуда выросло ружье.</p><p>– Что случилось?! – ему не пришлось даже изображать запыханность.</p><p>– Кот! – отчаянно воскликнула встрепанная Реджина. – Огромный черный кот! Сатанинское отродье!</p><p>– Ладно вам, всего лишь мейн-кун, – пожал он плечами.</p><p>– Вы его видели? – Реджина вцепилась в рукав Грейвса.</p><p>– Куда он делся? – спросил Грэм.</p><p>– Да убежал, кажется… Я не приглядывался.</p><p>– Грэм, поймайте его! Поймайте, чего бы это не стоило!</p><p>Послушный охотник бросился по следам кота, а «кот» повернулся к Реджине:</p><p>– Вряд ли поймает. Тут слишком много мест, где кот сможет спрятаться.</p><p>– Он просто преследует меня! – всплеснула руками Реджина.</p><p>– Полно вам, это обычный кот, он ходит, где придется. И потом, вы не думали, что вы ему просто нравитесь?</p><p>– Нравлюсь?.. – она с удивлением подняла взгляд на Грейвса.</p><p>– Конечно. Иначе ни одно животное не подойдет к человеку добровольно.</p><p>– Лучше бы он меня терпеть не мог и обходил десятой дорогой, – проворчала Реджина. – Помогите мне закрыть склеп. Ужасно все это, просто ужасно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Грейвс расхваливал кота до самого вечера. Реджина любезно пригласила его к себе домой, и их снова настиг Патронус. Грейвс уже привычно наложил заклинание и помчался в Нью-Йорк, пристраивать Эмму. Похоже, сильная неконтролируемая девочка была ничуть не приятнее маленького рыжего хулигана, и уже третья семья выслушивала рекомендации Грейвса по взращиванию маленького магического гения.</p><p>– Почему каждый раз надо вызывать меня? – недовольно спросил он у коллеги.</p><p>– Потому что это твои детки, ты же их нашел, – пожал тот плечами. – Кстати, тебя Джеймстон искал.</p><p>В гостях у ученого было по-волшебному уютно: что-то кипело в колбе над спиртовкой, лежали стопки потертых книг, валялись какие-то приборы, поломанные волшебные палочки… Грейвс устроился в кресле и протянул стакан Джеймстону. Тот гостеприимно и щедро налил в аврору дымящегося варева из колбы и принялся рассказывать.</p><p>– Я долго думал, что не дает мне покоя в этих детских сказках. Как будто он начитался маггловских книжек. Но, Персиваль, вы же понимаете: ни одна книга, ни один рассказ не берется с потолка. Да еще эти феи с палочками. Зачарованный Лес – не даром я спросил, кто же его зачаровал.</p><p>– И кто же?</p><p>– А вот понятия не имею! Но не в этом дело. Я поднял кое-какие книги. Рукописи. Залез в архивы и выпросил самые старые летописи, какие только можно найти. И в них написано, что еще задолго до приснопамятного Мерлина, и уж тем более – задолго до Основателей британского Хогвартса маги и ведьмы легко обходились без палочек! Вы думаете, откуда пошли идеи о чистокровности волшебников?</p><p>– И откуда?</p><p>– Оттуда же! Из тех времен! Маги пришли в этот мир – мир магглов, мир без волшебства – ассимилировались и… потеряли часть сил! Или знаний. Одним словом, с некоторой пор без куска дерева никто не колдует, а те, кто колдовал, – стали считаться чистокровными – теми, кто не смешался с магами, придя в этот мир. </p><p>– Вы хотите сказать, что эти люди – наши с вами предки?</p><p>– Не думаю. Сколько веков прошло. Скорее, они те, кто остался в том мире – мире, полном магии. Зачарованный лес – кто-то зачаровал эти земли, возможно, защитил. Вы ничего не замечали, когда бывали в этом городке?</p><p>– Не замечал, – Грейвс с деланой жадностью приник к своему стакану.</p><p>– А вы побродите там еще, прислушайтесь к своим ощущениям – я готов биться об заклад, что магией там пропитан каждый камень!</p><p>– Попробую, – Грейвс засобирался уходить.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Грейвс снова вернулся в город. Отловив в сторибрукских лесах пару оборотней и одного охотника за редкими тварями, он благополучно снова пропал с глаз начальства.</p><p>В кошачьей форме аврор двигался по лесу и неожиданно ощутил резкую боль в левой передней лапе. Быстро обернувшись, он зашипел: в кисть впились зубья капкана. “Неужели Реджина?!” Он осторожно снял капкан, залечил раны и снова принял кошачий вид – так лучше работало обоняние. По следу он добежал до двухэтажного белого дома, стоящего почти на краю города, и снова стал аврором. Короткое заклинание – и нога истекает кровью.</p><p>– Помогите! – Грейвс сам испугался своего страдальческого крика. – Спасите!</p><p>В доме послышались шаги.</p><p>– Кто там?</p><p>– Помогите! Тут кто-то поставил капкан, я ранен! Чертовы охотники! Помогите!</p><p>Дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее выглянул человек с грустным лицом. Глаза его были обведены темными кругами, а губы он складывал, словно обиженный ребенок.</p><p>– Заходите, – он пропустил Грейвса вперед, взял стоящую у входа кочергу, замахнулся и не успел осознать, как Грейвс короткими заклинаниями сначала вырвал у него орудие, а потом толкнул на стул и привязал.</p><p>– Ах ты гад! – выкрикнул хозяин дома.</p><p>– Ну кто из нас гад – вопрос большой, – заметил Грейвс. – Зовут тебя как?</p><p>– Джефферсон, – неохотно, поколебавшись, ответил его визави.</p><p>– Твой капкан, Джефферсон?</p><p>– Реджина приказала, – повинился и оправдался сразу тот.</p><p>– Так и думал. Но ты знал, что охотишься не на кота?</p><p>– Знал, – Джефферсон вскинул голову, то ли с гордостью, то ли упрямо.</p><p>– Откуда?</p><p>– Я видел, как ты превращался. У Реджины в спальне, за кофейней. Видел, как ты колдовал палочкой. Но это невозможно!!! – отчаянно выкрикнул он.</p><p>– Почему? – с усмешкой спросил Грейвс, уже представляя себе ответ.</p><p>– Здесь нет магии! Это мир без магии!</p><p>– Ерунда, вот она, магия, – Грейвс направил палочку на ближайшую шляпу – отчего-то их было в доме множество, – и трансфигурировал ее в чашку.</p><p>– Но этого не может, не может быть!!! – голова Джефферсона отчаянно замоталась из стороны в сторону, он едва не зарыдал.</p><p>– Почему? – ровным голосом спросил Грейвс, дождавшись, пока пленник успокоится.</p><p>– Я сказал, почему.</p><p>– Нет, ты сказал, что это мир без магии. Я показал тебе, что это не так. Почему ты считаешь, что магии здесь нет?</p><p>Джефферсон посопел.</p><p>– Ладно, как хочешь, – пожал плечами Грейвс.</p><p>Короткое заклинание, вспышка – и в голове Джефферсона замелькали воспоминания: вот он мечется по дому, вот он выходит и не идет дальше порога, а вот смотрит в подзорную трубу – постоянно, каждый день, вечер, ночь, утро – и видит все дома Сторибрука, все окна, школу, больницу, магазины, ломбард… долго смотрит в одно и то же окно…</p><p>– А что это за девчонка в твоей голове постоянно ходит в школу? – спросил Грейвс с любопытством.</p><p>– Моя дочь, – нехотя и с надрывом ответил Джефферсон.</p><p>Грейвсу были мало интересны его личные проблемы.</p><p>– Сосредоточься на своем прошлом. Тот мир, откуда вы пришли…</p><p>– Ты разве не можешь раскопать его в моей голове сам? – теперь усмехался пленник.</p><p>– Не могу, – сознался Грейвс.</p><p>– Ну что тебе рассказать? Кто ты вообще такой, зачем тебе мы?</p><p>– Я – аврор. Что-то вроде вашего шерифа, но лучше и магический.</p><p>– То есть, наш городок нарушает закон? – скорчил расстроенное лицо Джефферсон.</p><p>– Пока нет, – ровным тоном ответил Грейвс. – Разве что штат захочет узнать, что произошло с этими землями.</p><p>– Думаю, она это предусмотрела проклятием.</p><p>– А поподробнее? Кто она?</p><p>– Ох… – Джефферсон закатил глаза. – Злая королева наложила проклятие…</p><p>– Я это слышал, – перебил его аврор. – Что за проклятие? Как наложила?</p><p>– Я не знаю, как она это сделала. Как-то… ужасно. Проклятия такого рода сильны, они забирают многое и у проклятого, и у проклинающего.</p><p>– Допустим, ты не знаешь технику. Но в чем смысл проклятия ты знаешь?</p><p>– Мы должны были попасть в мир, где все, абсолютно все будем несчастны, и только она – счастлива.</p><p>– Сомнительное счастье, – пробормотал Грейвс, вспоминая детали жизни Реджины. – И?</p><p>– И теперь у нас каждый день – один и тот же день. Мы делаем одно и то же, переживаем одно и то же… Одни шаги, одни слова… Мы живем механически, словно заведенные куклы. И нет нам счастья, только горечь, тоска, печаль… </p><p>– Ты, например, не можешь видеть свою дочь, – догадался Грейвс.</p><p>– Да. И выйти из этого дома! </p><p>– Город сокрыт от жителей этого мира?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– У вас много волшебников. Сильных волшебников. Голд, например.</p><p>– Румпельштильцхен. Он… он был в плену, когда она накладывала проклятие.</p><p>– В каком еще плену?</p><p>– Его хитростью поймали Белоснежка и Принц.</p><p>– Хм, – что-то не складывалось. Сильнейшего мага – поймали какие-то Белоснежка и Принц? Что же там за хитрость была?..</p><p>– Но, – Джефферсон помялся, – я слышал, он и сам был не прочь попасть в мир без магии. Но он ошибся. В этом мире магия есть.</p><p>– Есть, есть, – Грейвс задумался. – А что за дети, которые не попали в город? За что их выкинули?</p><p>– Дети? – непонимающе спросил Джефферсон.</p><p>– Да, двое, мальчик и девочка. Их нашли под городом, они вышли из дупла дерева.</p><p>– Должен был быть младенец… – нахмурился Джефферсон. – Эмма…</p><p>– А второй? – не отставал Грейвс.</p><p>– Я не знаю... Ладно-ладно, не смотри так! Я правда не знаю! Речь шла о том, что в дереве можно спрятать двоих, это должны были быть Принц и Белоснежка, которая ждала ребенка! Но ребенок родился раньше и… Я не знаю, почему вторая – не Белоснежка!</p><p>– Кто она в этом мире, эта Белоснежка?</p><p>– Учительница, Мэри… Мэри… забыл имя.</p><p>– А Принц?</p><p>– Кажется, это он лежит в больнице.</p><p>– Кажется?</p><p>– Отсюда не разобрать лица, по-моему, это он и есть.</p><p>– А ты можешь видеть отсюда весь город?</p><p>– Да, весь. Слушай, может…</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Если я тебе помог своим рассказом, может, ты мне поможешь выйти отсюда? Ну, ты же маг…</p><p>– Я не властен над чужим проклятием.</p><p>– Но ты же маг!</p><p>– Магии в этом мире для вас нет.</p><p>– Ах ты!.. – Джефферсон снова дернулся в путах.</p><p>– Ступефай, – коротко произнес Грейвс, не размениваясь на сильные заклинания. Хватит и такого.</p><p>– Ыыыы…</p><p>– Ваш мир – какой он? – продолжил он допрос, сняв заклятие.</p><p>– Зачарованный лес? Обычный, – не понял вопроса Джефферсон.</p><p>– Он большой?</p><p>– Вполне.</p><p>– Насколько большой? За сколько дней ты сможешь его весь обойти?</p><p>– Я бы не стал этого делать – в нашем мире полно гиблых мест. Никто туда не сунется.</p><p>Грейвс задумался. Это подтверждало рассказ о загубленном – Зачарованном – лесе. Но вопрос был слишком большой, стоило начать с меньших задач.</p><p>– Почему именно Эмма? Что, Белоснежка не такая уж и добрая королева? Решила спастись сама с ребенком, а все королевство пусть страдает?</p><p>– Эмма должна снять проклятие. Таково предсказание Румпельштильцхена, – пояснил Джефферсон.</p><p>– Голда?</p><p>– Его.</p><p>– Ее нужно привезти сюда?</p><p>– Двадцать восемь лет. Двадцать восемь лет должно пройти и… – забубнил, как заученный урок, Джефферсон.</p><p>– Откуда ты все знаешь?</p><p>– Меня безумно любит королева.</p><p>– Любит?..</p><p>– Ты понял, что наоборот, – фыркнул Джефферсон.</p><p>– За что?</p><p>– Понятия не имею. Похоже, ее раздражают все счастливые люди. </p><p>– Ты в том мире был счастлив?</p><p>– Вполне.</p><p>– Расскажи мне, что у вас за особенные сердца?</p><p>– Обычные сердца. Для нашего мира – обычные. В других мирах таких нет.</p><p>– Ваши маги колдуют без палочек.</p><p>– Феи колдуют палочками, а колдуны и ведьмы – нет. У каждого мага – свой секрет. Мой – в шляпе, – Джефферсон кивнул на шляпы вокруг. – Путешествовал между мирами… а теперь не могу никак сшить новую волшебную.</p><p>Грейвс усмехнулся: конечно, раз ваш мир погиб, то почему бы не сунуться в соседние миры?..</p><p>– А какой секрет магии у Реджины?</p><p>– Не знаю. Но она училась у Румпельштильцхена.</p><p>– А у Голда какой?</p><p>– Ходят разные слухи, но я бы им не верил.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Оставив Джефферсона выпутываться из ослабленных пут, Грейвс снова перекинулся в кота. В голове упрямо складывались два кусочка пазла: “он и сам был не прочь попасть в мир без магии” и “она училась у Румпельштильцхена”.</p><p>– Мау!</p><p>– Вот и ты! Где пропадал, котофей? – и Голд подхватил его на руки. – Идем домой, у меня есть для тебя вкусненькое! И кое-что красивое, как раз для такого котяры, как ты…</p><p>Грейвс не понял, почему мир резко перевернулся и уменьшился, а Голд стоял напротив и усмехался. Грейвс вскочил на ноги.</p><p>– Ступефай, – начал с простого аврор, безуспешно нащупывая палочку.</p><p>– Не старайтесь, мистер, не выйдет.</p><p>– Что вы сделали?!</p><p>– Просто надел на вас антимагический браслет. Точнее, коту он пришелся впору на шею, а вам – да, у вас он теперь тоже на шее. Это и к лучшему.</p><p>– В смысле?</p><p>Грейвс потрогал свою шею – действительно, ее плотно обхватывал черный жесткий “браслет”.</p><p>– Как вы узнали?</p><p>– Наблюдал пару раз ваши превращения, Эммет. Или как вас там.</p><p>– И чего вы хотите?</p><p>– Для начала – узнать, что вы забыли в нашем городке.</p><p>– А что вы и жители этого городка забыли в нашем мире?</p><p>– А давайте заключим сделку.</p><p>– Вот как. Что помешает мне ее нарушить?</p><p>– Магические сделки нерушимы, – хмыкнул Голд.</p><p>– Черт! Действительно! Но вы отняли у меня способность колдовать, а сами… сами почему-то не колдуете.</p><p>– Отчего же? Я взял у вас прекрасное орудие, – Голд повертел перед своим носом палочку. Грейвс проверил карман – пусто. – Она действует так же, как и палочки фей?</p><p>– Откуда я знаю?! Я – аврор, а не мастер волшебных палочек!</p><p>– Аврор? – нахмурился Голд.</p><p>– Полицейский на магических территориях. От Министерства Магии.</p><p>– Что ж, тогда на вас и попробуем. Что вы там мне крикнули? Ступефай?</p><p>Голд не успел толком поднять палочку, и заклинанием разнесло витрину сбоку от Грейвса.</p><p>– Как здорово работает! – искренне восхитился Голд.</p><p>– Что, с магией-то лучше, чем без? – криво усмехнулся Грейвс.</p><p>– Рассказывайте, как у вас тут заключают сделки? – не ответил на его вопрос Голд.</p><p>– У нас они заключаются через магическую клятву или обет, – пояснил Грейвс. – Нужен третий. Свидетель. И как вы вообще хотели жить в мире без магии?</p><p>– Я не жить в нем собирался. </p><p>– Разрушить?</p><p>– Бессмысленно. А если мы сделаем так…</p><p>Голд взял со стола потрепанную книгу и погрузился в чтение.</p><p>– Что вы там читаете? – не вытерпел через минуту Грейвс.</p><p>– Молчите, – Голд ткнул в него палочкой. </p><p>– М-м-м-м! </p><p>– Отлично работает. Великолепно, – Голд захлопнул книгу, встал напротив Грейвса и одним движением очертил вокруг них золотистый круг. – Ну так что? Я – рассказываю вам про проклятие…</p><p>– И свой мир, – влез Грейвс.</p><p>– ...и свой мир, Зачарованный лес, а вы – рассказываете мне про этот мир.</p><p>– Честно и не скрывая ничего.</p><p>– Кроме личного.</p><p>– Вам есть, что скрывать личного?</p><p>– Нет. Но и вам думаю… нечего. Или принимаете и это условие?</p><p>– Принимаю. Значит, сделка?</p><p>– Сделка.</p><p>Золотистый круг вспыхнул, поднялся и неожиданно рассыпался вокруг золотыми соломинками. Грейвс поднял одну.</p><p>– Вы что, и правда – сказочный гном?!</p><p>– Какой сказочный гном?</p><p>– Который научил дочь мельника прясть золото из соломы!</p><p>– Ну, про девушек, прядущих солому, я вам рассказывать ничего не должен, – скривился Голд то ли смущенно, то ли брезгливо.</p><p>– Да, пожалуй, не стоит, – усмехнулся Грейвс.</p><p>– Так что с этим миром?</p><p>– С ним всё в порядке. Просто магии в нем гораздо меньше, чем у вас в городке. Полагаю, вы вообще вряд ли найдет совершенно немагический мир, это неестественно. Но жители миров, где магия слаба, как в том, где находимся мы с вами, вряд ли самостоятельно станут волшебниками.</p><p>– Но вы же колдуете! </p><p>– Потому что наши предки – из вашего мира, а не из этого. Давайте, вспоминайте, нет ли у вас легенды о том, что когда-то кто-то зачаровал единственный лес, в котором и можно нормально жить?</p><p>– На самом деле, жить можно много где… – задумался Голд.</p><p>– Но не везде. Ваш мир – мал. И когда-то маги из вашего мира пришли в наш. А наш мир – на самом деле мир магглов, не-колдунов. Поэтому тут и оказались вы, маги.</p><p>– Но магов не так уж много!</p><p>– По меркам нашего мира вы все – маги. А не только вы и ваши ученицы.</p><p>– Откуда вы знаете про учениц?</p><p>– Джефферсон рассказал.</p><p>– Болтун, – зло цыкнул Голд.</p><p>– Просто я умею разговаривать с людьми, – усмехнулся Грейвс.</p><p>– Постойте. Значит, здесь каждый из нас, взяв палочку, сможет колдовать? </p><p>– Желательно – подходящую палочку.</p><p>– И вы все еще не поработили немагов? – с удивлением спросил Голд.</p><p>– Немаги? А какой от них прок? Тем более, что они нас ненавидят. Боятся. Мы предпочитаем жить отдельно.</p><p>– Вам не проще их уничтожить?</p><p>– А зачем? Да и потом… Война нам не нужна. У них – свое оружие, у нас – свое. Умирать не хочет никто, а у нас – больше возможностей поддерживать мир. Кстати, вы зачем искали мир без магии? Тоже Джефферсон рассказал.</p><p>– Где Эмма? – неожиданно перевел тему Голд. </p><p>– Ах вот, что вас на самом деле интересует!</p><p>– Дочь Прекрасных – ключ к снятию проклятия. Когда ей исполнится двадцать восемь лет, она приедет и снимет проклятие. Где она?</p><p>– В надежном месте.</p><p>– Полно вам. Я все равно не могу покинуть город. Она здорова, благополучна?</p><p>– И дорастет до двадцати восьми лет. Если, конечно, ее не прибьет кто-нибудь из зависти или со злости.</p><p>– Что вы имеете в виду?</p><p>– Она слишком сильна для нашего мира. Уже сейчас, младенцем и владея только стихийной магией, способна на такое, что сменила несколько приемных семей. Кстати, может, ее вам привезти? Вырастите, как вам нужно, спасителя...</p><p>– Хорошая идея, но…</p><p>– Тут ее убьет Реджина? Я правильно понимаю?</p><p>– И тогда проклятие снимется само собой.</p><p>– Вы же не предложите сейчас мне убить младенца?</p><p>– Ни в коем случае!</p><p>– Вас устраивает проклятие?</p><p>– Я знаю, что оно снимется через двадцать восемь лет.</p><p>– У нас тоже есть прорицатели.</p><p>– Тогда вы понимаете, о чем я.</p><p>– Что же, нашим семьям страдать из-за вашего проклятия?</p><p>– Ну почему семьям? Возьмите ее себе. Вы знаете, что не так с ее силой. Вы тоже сильный маг…</p><p>– А еще я не сижу дома ни дня.</p><p>– У вас наверняка есть семья.</p><p>– Бедная моя семья…</p><p>– Еще сделку? А я вас отпущу сейчас. Да и все двадцать восемь лет вы сможете спокойно приходить в мой город.</p><p>– Под ваше проклятие.</p><p>– Под проклятие королевы. Тишина, покой, постоянство… Заодно продолжим предыдущую сделку: я поищу у себя книги об истории нашего мира, о нашей магии, вы – привезете мне книги своего мира… Кстати, раз уж заговорил о книгах и знаниях – почему у меня все время был такой бардак в голове, когда вы находились рядом? Сбивали с толку?</p><p>– Нет, это легилименция. Чтение мыслей. Но в голове каждого вашего человека – словно пелена между сейчас и до-проклятия. Даже у Реджины. И у вас. До тех пор, пока вы не начинаете думать о связи миров предметно. В ваши воспоминания о том мире я не могу проникнуть.</p><p>– Неплохая польза от проклятия, – довольно хмыкнул Голд.</p><p>– Значит, сделка? – нетерпеливо спросил Грейвс. Ему порядком надоело стоять с ошейником под прицелом сильного мага.</p><p>– Как обычно, – пожал плечами Голд.</p><p>– Не забудьте потом вернуть мою палочку.</p><p>– Да хоть сейчас. У меня найдется своя.</p><p>– А ошейник?</p><p>– Ну, обычно эта штука надевается на руку, и маг попросту отрубает себе кисть и потом приращивает обратно.</p><p>– Кхм… Я добавлю соответствующее условие в сделку…</p><p>– Разумное решение.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>18 ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ.</strong>
</p><p>– Вы достали? – спрашивал Голд обеспокоенно.</p><p>– Достал, достал. Держите это сопливое чудо.</p><p>– Ох, какой малыш…</p><p>– А вы ловко управляетесь с детьми. Есть опыт?</p><p>– Есть кое-какой… И не лезьте мне в голову! Документы?</p><p>– Вот они.</p><p>– Как Эмма?</p><p>– А вы как думаете?</p><p>– Поддержите ее. И привозите через десять лет.</p><p>– И тогда эти две мамаши – настоящая и приемная, – обрушат нам все миры разом...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ПОСТСКРИПТУМ. 28 ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ.</strong>
</p><p>Тихая ночь накрыла крошечный городок на восточном побережье. Негромко плескались волны о борта пришвартованных рыболовецких лодок, раздавались шаги редких прохожих, скучающее поскуливание собак и приглушенный шум единственного городского бара. Темнота укрывала Сторибрук, и только в доме мэра горело несколько окон.</p><p>Реджина Миллс, бессменный мэр проклятого городка, сидела на кровати, боясь пошевелиться: на ее руках наконец-то заснул приемный сын Генри, вот уже третий день мучившийся гриппом. Сейчас температура спала, и мальчик мирно сопел, а мадам мэр осторожно пыталась вытащить лишнюю подушку, чтобы подсунуть ее спящему ребенку вместо себя и все-таки поспать хоть пару часов. Подушка оказалась плохо заменой, но приоткрывший на мгновение глаза Генри был слишком вымотан болезнью, и Реджина, подоткнув ему одеяло, благополучно выскользнула из комнаты. Поколебавшись у лестницы между кухней с чашкой какао и спальней с кроватью, она выбрала последнюю. В открытое окно ворвался прохладный воздух – Реджина недолго вдыхала горьковатый запах осени, а затем без сил вытянулась на постели. </p><p>Впрочем, покой ее был недолог: неожиданно нечто массивное тяжело плюхнулось ей в ноги. Реджина вздрогнула, негромко вскрикнула и подскочила. Щелкнувший выключатель осветил в изножьи кровати огромного черного кота.</p><p>– С-с-скотина! – зашипела Реджина, рукой нащупывая что-нибудь, чтобы запустить в зверя.</p><p>– Мау, – сказал Красавчик – а это был именно он, ставший за двадцать восемь лет любимцем горожан и бессменным спутником мистера Голда.</p><p>– А ну вали отс... Ой...</p><p>Кот медленно закрыл глаза и вытянулся. Шерсть словно растворилась в воздухе, хвост пропал, а на месте лап отрасли руки и ноги. Морда откинулась и превратилась в лицо охотника Свона – тоже ставшего частью города за эти годы, вот только весьма своевольной частью. Из его руки выпала – да-да, Реджина не могла ошибиться, – волшебная палочка.</p><p>– Мать моя ведьма...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>